Fiber optics have added a new dimension to the use of light as decoration. One example is the provision of light points emanating from a darkened ceiling to simulate flickering stars observed in an open sky. Long flexible fiber strands are used to create light points transmitted from a single remote light source. Dozens of fiber strands can emanate from a single light source and produce dozens of light points across a series of panels mounted in a ceiling or wall. The typical problems of heat and power light generation are handled at the single light source. One light source and one system for handling heat propagated by the light source, replaces dozens of light bulbs and complex electrical circuitry of prior systems.
The present invention is directed to an improved construction for providing decorative light points utilizing fiber optics. Previously, fiber optic installers would travel to the construction site and install the light point system. For a ceiling structure, hundreds of small holes were drilled into the previously installed ceiling panels. Fiber optic strand ends were then inserted into the holes. The opposite end of the fiber strands were gathered into bundles. Light boxes were then installed at strategic positions among the ceiling rafters and the bundled fiber optic strand ends were attached to the light boxes. Light from the light boxes was directed onto the bundled fiber strand ends and the fiber strands transmitted the light to the scattered holes in the ceiling panels.